Wesker's Pimping Betrayal
by URNP
Summary: Originally written in May, 2016 but edited recently, this one-shot depicts the first half of the cut-scene, of which Chris and Rebecca confront Wesker in the Arklay Lab, in an unfunny way.


Chris press the **down** button, which activated the elevator. Suddenly, Rebecca seemingly appeared out of nowhere, running down the hall. When did she learn how to teleport? When she'd last seen Enrico, he'd vanished into thin air right in front of her eyes but, at that time, she'd appeared to lack that ability.

"Chris!" she called.

"Rebecca!" he called back, turning to face her.

Once she reached him, she was gasping for air, bent over with her hands resting on her knees. If the ex-marine were here, he would be gazing upon the fat bottom that makes "the rocking world go 'round."

"I saw you in the... the garden," she said, in between pants. "I finally caught up..."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Chris said, patting her on the shoulders. "No more following, just stay with me, kid."

 _I'm surprised that you aren't dead yet,_ he thought. Such confidence in her survivability, Chris.

"That's my plan, sir!" she replied before standing up straight, and then saluting. Not this again…

Chris gave her a thumbs up before the pair entered the elevator.

XXX

After arriving at the lowest basement floor of the lab, Chris and Rebecca stepped out of the elevator. They then entered the only room in the hallway while holstering their weapons. Why did they do that? From where they were standing, they could see Wesker, who was typing on a console across the room. Without giving it a second thought, the pair ran over to him.

"Wesker!" Chris called.

"So, you've cum," Wesker responded, not bothering to turn around. When he realized what he'd just said, he added, "Er, I mean, _come._ Chris, uh, you make me proud! I mean, you _are_ one of my men..."

Chris scoffed before saying, "Thanks!"

Rebecca frowned, realizing that she was not addressed as one of Wesker's men. She had been claiming that she could handle the whole situation of man-eating monsters on the loose on her own, so why was she excluded? Wesker didn't notice her facial expression as he pulled his pistol out of its holster. He then pointed it at the duo, now facing them.

"Since when, Wesker?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the older man responded, not longer flustered.

"Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck?" Chris asked, becoming angry. "You said that you were against prostitution."

"I think you're a bit confused. I've always been with Umbrella," Wesker clarified. "And I never said I was against it; I said don't whore yourself for _free_. Otherwise, S.T.A.R.S. wouldn't have been Umbrella's - no, rather, _my_ little piggies."

Did Wesker just admit that he had paid for that photo of Rebecca in a skimpy basketball uniform?

"That man in the white cloak leaked the Tyrant virus... or so he claimed," he continued, seemingly unfazed of the younger man's increasing anger.

"Dr. Marcus?" the young woman exclaimed, eyes widening.

Wesker nodded.

 _How does she know that?_ Chris wondered, looking back and forth between her and their superior officer in bewilderment. _There are no AOL discs around here for her to surf the Web._ If he would stop cutting her off, she could have told him about the previous night's events.

"Unfortunately, I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S.," the older man resumed, interrupting the brunet's thoughts. "It's hard out here for a pimp."

"You killed them with your own dirty hands," Chris accused, angrily pointing at him. "You son of a bitch!"

"I assure you that my hands are clean _,"_ Wesker corrected. "Clean and well-manicured."

"No..." Rebecca said, shocked.

"Oh, yes, dear," Wesker replied, his gaze now on her. "In spite of everything I've done in order for you to join the force, you decide to not only cuddle up with that muscular guy but with _Chris_ , too?" He sounded envious.

"Muscular guy?" Chris repeated, turning towards the young medic.

"He's the ex-marine I keep referring to," she replied, her gaze lowered.

During that same moment, Wesker unexpectedly trained his pistol on Rebecca. Before either subordinate realized what was happening, he fired his weapon, hitting her in the abdomen. The impact of the bullet hitting her caused her body to crumble. The dog tag slid to the side as she fell.

 _If you knew what was good for you, you would've never betrayed your pimp,_ the blonde thought, glaring down at the young medic, who now lay lifelessly on the floor _. That's why I had to shoot you first_. How ironic was it for Wesker to talk about betrayal when he had been doing exactly that to the other S.T.A.R.S. members.

"Rebecca!" Chris cried, interrupting the older man's thoughts. He decided to rush over to Rebecca, ignoring his captain's narrowed gaze. He managed to take one step towards her before Wesker called out:

"Don't move!"

Chris paused for a moment before turning around.

"You didn't say, 'Simon Says,'" he pointed out before noticing that Wesker currently had his handgun pointed at him. Had Chris not holstered his weapon, he could have shot his superior officer to avenge his friend's death.

"What? This isn't a game, Chrissss," he hissed. "Ugh, never mind. I have something that's of some interest to you."

"Let me guess: your _other_ hoes?"

"No, even better."

While still pointing his gun at the brunet, Wesker reached his free hand toward the keyboard behind him, and then tapped two buttons. Both men then turned around, and looked at the T-002 ultimate hoe in its stasis tube.


End file.
